


Sweet Creature ~ Larry Stylinson

by AutumnBrooks6705



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Gemma Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Harry Styles - Freeform, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lost Love, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Gemma Styles, Suicide Attempt, gemma styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBrooks6705/pseuds/AutumnBrooks6705
Summary: "Sweet creature, wherever i go, you bring me home" Harry sang as a loud roar of  thunder broke him from his thoughts. Suddenly focusing on the task at hand him stumbled his way to the edge of the cliff, the rain pouring and the wind howling. Soon he would be free of the noise, the people and the pain that drove him to this......
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, larry - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> I wrote it for 6 hours straight from from 1am in the morning till 6am with only the light source being the dim street lights outside of my bedroom window. Before I finally passed out, a million un-organised, random, messy pieces of paper that i ripped out of whatever notebook I could find in the darkness.
> 
> I had a really amazing time writing this and I hope that you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Again look out for trigger warnings and also thank you to breann wittekind on YouTube for inspiring this book thanks to her beautiful video 'sweet creature + rain' the video is above this chapter and I recommend listening to it while you read this.
> 
> Please understand that I am not trying to romanticize depression or suicide. This is just creative writing. If you ever feel like you can't cope or even when you feel lonely, please talk to someone. My email is always open if you ever need to talk anonymously my email is it in my bio. :)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!
> 
> *~ Autumn ~*

Flashback.  
************

His screams were echoing somewhere in the back of my head, words choking under the pressure of consideration. 

Looking at the mirror I knew that the destrosive tsunami in his eyes will end before it get a chance to be started. 

I tried so hard to erase the frightened look from both their faces. 

I tried to speak novels with my eyes because I knew words would be useless. 

I tried to bury the last I love you's deep down in both of their souls. 

It happened so fast but I felt each milli second and I cursed myself for relying on time. 

I let the hard metal bend on my chest, break my bones, leave me weak and defenseless. 

I tasted the metallic flavor of blood mixing with saliva in my mouth as my teeth teared my lips apart. 

I choked my screams in my head because I didn't want that to be the last thing that they heard from me.


	2. 2

The falling raindrops looks like thousands of diamonds are falling from the sky, like the tears of angels.

At least that's what Louis used to say.

I inhale deeply taking in the sweet scent of the rain. A smell so fragile, so faint its easy to miss it. It is clean and crisp like mountain air but not strong. It's not vanilla, nor any other spice yet less subtle than an herb. 

Coolness surrounds my shoulders and I close my eyes to relish the moment.

I'm standing at the top of a cliff about to end my life. I'm staring out at the crystal blue waters that surround it, gazing out to the horizon, thinking about how I even got here in the first place.


	3. 3

When I was little, my family had a summer house here, with a high sea wall in front of it.

At high tide, the ocean came right up to the wall and slapped against the stone. At the wall's end, the land flattened out into a sandbar.

In June, at low tide, you could walk down there and the sandbar would be teeming with horseshoe crabs, heavily armored and prehistoric-looking. If you looked closely, you could see air bubbles rising up from small holes in the shallow pools, a telltale sign of a hermit crab. 

Gemma (my sister) and I loved walking to the sandbar and seeing all the life. We were fascinated by it. 

Sometimes, though, We'd stay too long and get caught on the other side of the sea wall by the tide. 

To our child minds, the ocean was beautiful, it could have no fault.

Getting home became an adventure, but we somehow always made it safely home.


	4. 4

Back then I was the type of person to get lost in beautiful things, the type of person to see a pigeon from my bedroom window and nearly break my neck rushing down the stairs just so I could sit outside in the cold for hours to simply admire it.

I loved the beauty in every person, and how every person was different, but yet the same. It would fascinate me, watching all the different kinds of people getting on and off.

I felt loved And... I think I needed that feeling more than anything else. He... they helped me to believe in myself. It just took me too long to realize that I was never going to be good enough. Just me alone was never going to make them happy.

Then that one day came, The day everything changed.


	5. 5

The world as I knew it, came crashing down, and there was no way of repairing it.

Life's like a mirror, constantly showing you for who and what you are in its glass reflection.

But what happens if you break the mirror?

You can pick up the pieces, you can carefully glue them back together, but you will still be able to see the cracks in the reflection, a constant reminder of the past.

And they will never be erased.


	6. 6

I stopped appreciating life, because, I was angry at it, angry at the world for doing this to me. For a long time I just walked around in permanent daze, not caring about life or anyone around me. 

The fact that I was lucky enough to be blessed with that kind of beauty every day still astounds me, he was as beautiful inside as he was outside. 

His beauty was truly one of a kind. It was not the type you learn to appreciate with time, no, it was the obvious kind that you see once and immediately takes your breath away. 

The kind you get when you see a random stranger on the bus that you can't seem to take your eyes off of. The kind that makes you fall in love instantly. Within a second your drawn in with no turning back. 

Let him smile for you once and it's too late.


	7. 7

Those 3 words, 'I love you' are the most beautiful, powerful and dangerous words In this entire world. 

Love means you forgive them when they are at error.

Love means though life may test you will never leave their side. 

It means you will never put them in danger no matter how noble the cause may be. 

There can never be a higher calling to you then protecting and caring for those you love. 

Louis' mum used to say that love is not a concept for sheep, for sheep run at the first sign of fear; it is a concept for lions, staying brave for the people you love no matter what

But sometimes, no matter how much you love someone, no matter how much you sacrifice for them, give them everything they could ever want or need---- it will never be enough. 

Trust is a delicate thing. It takes a lifetime to build up and takes only a split second to break it.

I have learnt from experience that the only thing a human being can be relied upon to do is die.


	8. 8

So that's what I'm doing.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to this while reading the next few chapters: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cN5yHJXMsdQ
> 
> *~A~*
> 
> *****

"Sweet creature, wherever I go---" I sing as a loud roar of thunder breaks me from my thoughts.

Suddenly focusing on the task at hand I stumble my way to the edge of the cliff, the rain pouring and the wind howling. The sun has already gone down, so quick, too quick.

Just like the time spent with my amazing sister, and with him, gone so quick, too quick. In the moment you feel as if things will always be this way.

When you love someone that much, you can't even begin to imagine a future without them, and when it finally and inevitably becomes your reality its almost impossible to go on. You feel as if with each breath you take you are betraying the person that's gone even more, simply for breathing because they can't anymore.

But soon I would be free of the noise, the voices and the pain that finally managed to drive me to this......


	10. 10

Looking down at the 90 foot drop makes everything feel surreal. This is it. I'm about to end my life and for the first time in 5 long years, I can feel something other then the numbness that I have become so used to. Its not happiness. 

Its not freedom. 

Its anticipation. 

Anticipation for the moment I am finally free.

I don't say a word as I slowly edge my way to the brink of the cliff, it feels like I'm standing on the edge of freedom. I am completely calm as I take one last look at the crystal blue sea, the water rippled with the force of the rain. 

I take a deep breath and go to step over the edge when I hear a voice. A voice I thought I would never hear again.


	11. 11

"HARRRYYY, NOOOOOOOOOOO STOP" the voice is muffled over the sound of the rain.


	12. 12

Suddenly I feel a small hand on my shoulder. I flinch from the touch. I turn around and see him. Standing there with tears running down his perfect face. Crystal blue eyes even brighter blue from the tears clouding his vision. He had dark circles under his eyes and his already prominent cheek bones standing out even more. His mousey brown hair tousled and messy. 

He was stunning.


	13. 13

"Wait, just s-stop." he says tears now pouring from his eyes. I wish I could reach out and wipe them away, just like I used to. But he's not mine anymore, I don't get to touch him. 

" How's Gemma, enjoying yourselves without me?" I say not trusting my voice. "

"We had to Harry! We had no choice you know that" but do I know that?

I don't know the difference between reality anymore and my fucked up fabrication of it. 

"Gemma says she's sorry she couldn't be here, she was busy helping mum with the Darcy, she's quite a handful, just like her papa." I feel a strange sensation in my chest. A feeling other than numbness.

This was new.

"She misses you Haz, we all do. She says to come visit soon " he says with a small smile on his face, he's still crying softly.

I can definitely feel something.

I feel a sharp pain in my heart, as the words I most longed to hear, fell from my former lovers mouth. 

I fall to the ground, suddenly overpowered completely by such strong emotions that I feel weak.

Clutching my heart I stare at the wet ground, refusing to look at him. 

At least they were happy.


	14. 14

Happy without me.


	15. 15

"Harry I miss you" I hear Louis say over his sobs.

I find strength in my newly discovered emotions, I feel all the same emotions I felt 5 years ago.

Pain, Misery and ANGER!

"Why did you betray your own heart, Louis? 

I have not one word of comfort for you

We both deserve this. 

Yes, you may kiss me, and cry; and wring out my kisses and tears but that will never fix what you have done.

You loved me - what right had you to leave me? Look at me. Look into my eyes and see what you have done.

Because misery, and degradation, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you did that Louis, you and Gemma, that's both of your doing. 

I have not broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine. 

So much the worse for me that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be without you?

Would you like to lie with your soul in the grave?"


	16. 16

He recoils as if I've hit him. 

I listen for the sound of his footsteps walking away.

For him to leave me again.

But they don't.

He stays.


	17. 17

He Doesn't leave me.

He instead grabs my hand and drags me to my feet.

My eyes are still glued to the ground.

I. Will. Not. Look. At. Him


	18. 18

I avoid looking him in the eyes because I know that as soon as I do all the memories would come flooding back, the memories I had tried so hard to forget.......


	19. 19

"Do you still Love me?" Louis asks.

I can hear the fear behind his voice.

I was always able to read Louis like a book.

Even after all this time, I still know who the real Louis Tomlinson is.


	20. 20

I know how his hair falls perfectly to the left side every single morning, much to his dismay.

I know how he always ties the strings on his jacket into a bow-tie.

I know how he rolls up the ends of his jeans because they are ALWAYS too long on him and he hates getting his jeans dirty.

I know how he stirs his tea with a pen.

How he's always hated his stomach and his thighs.

I could never see what he saw though, to me he has always been perfect.

I know how his eyes light up whenever he's around people he loves.............


	21. 21

I look up at him and our eyes meet for the first time in 5 years. They are the same bright blue, with golden flecks around his pupils. 

I remember there was a time when I would stare intently into the same blue orbs as we made love.

Foreheads pressed together, sweat dripping from our temples, breathing heavily, moving slowly and tenderly.


	22. 22

Then it all comes flooding back to me.


	23. 23

_________/\\________/\\___________/\/\/\/\\____.

___________/\\________________/\\_____________.

FLASHBACK

"Sweet creature had another talk about where its going wrong"

Beep.

I'm curled up on the floor. Desperately clinging to Louis' hand as if it's the only thing keeping us both here.

It is.

"But we're still young, we don't know where we're going but we know where we belong"

Beep, beep.

He's shaking his head.

No.

I glance over at Gemma. She's looking at me with sad eyes. 

They're leaving me.

Beeep.

"And oh we started"

"Two hearts in one home"

I choke out the lyrics to mine and Louis favourite song. 

Our song.

Beeeeep Beeeeep

Hes slowly slipping. I can feel his hand sliding from my grasp. I hold on so tight my knuckles turn white

"It's hard when we argue"

"We're both stubborn"

"I know, but oh—oh" I let out a strangled sob.

No. Please

Beep

Gemma Is waving at me from the corner. Her signature grin spread across her face, dimples on display. 

They are leaving me. I'm losing them.

"Sweet creature, sweet creature"

Beeep

"Wherever I go, you bring me home"

"Sweet creature, sweet creature"

"When I run out of road, you bring me home"

Beep beep beep

Louis grabs my wrist. Trying to untangle our hands from my death grip. I look up at him. He won't meet my eyes.

WHY WONT HE LOOK AT ME!!!

"Sweet creature"

"We're running through the garden"

Beeep Beeep

"Oh, where nothing bothered us"

"But we're still young"

"I always think about you and how we don't speak enough"

BEEEP

WHY WONT YOU LOOK AT ME FOR GOD'S SAKE LOUIS!!!

I'm screaming but he can't hear me. 

Or he just doesn't want to listen.

"Sweet creature, sweet creature"

"Wherever I go, you bring me home"

BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP

"Sweet creature, sweet creature"

"When I run out of road, you bring me home"

Beep Beeep BEEP

Our finger tips touch for the last time. He's slipping, NO LOUIS DON'T LEAVE ME!

"I know when we started"

"Just two hearts in one home"

"It gets harder when we argue"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"We're both stubborn"

I know, but oh" I choke out. I'm barley able to speak.

I reach out to him trying to grab him. 

Trying to stop him leaving me.

BEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP

"Sweet creature, sweet creature"

"Wherever I go, you bring me home"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Sweet creature, sweet creature"

"When I run out of road, you bring me home"

Beep.. Beep

I grab on to the hem of his t-shirt. Holding on as if it was the only thing keeping us together.

He pushed me back onto the ground with such force. 

I feel my heart shatter.

_________/\\_________________/\\_

"You'll bring me home"

He's walking away. He smiles at Gemma they join hands as they walk away. 

Together.

Away from me. 

I watch them till my eyes are so clouded with tears that I can't see them anymore.

"You bring me home............." I whisper quietly.

_________/\\_________/\\_______________.

Then every thing goes black.

END OF FLASHBACK


	24. 24

Louis reaches forward and wraps his arms around me. At first I try to push him away but as soon as he snuggles into my neck I can't resist squeezing him back. I pull away first, my arms still wrapped around him. He does a minute later and looks up into my eyes,

"Tell Gemma I'll see her and the baby as soon as I can" I say as my green eyes bore into his blue ones. He lets out a dry sob. 

He looks so tired, so worn out. After what seems like a lifetime he finally nods. "Your not doing this alone Haz, this time I'm going to stand by you until the very end. I will never make the mistake of leaving you again"


	25. 25

Once again I make my way to the edge of the cliff, only this time I had someone beside me holding my hand.


	26. 26

"I love you" Louis says a small smile on his face. "I love you too, are you sure though?" I said suddenly nervous what if he left me again? "I left you once Harry and It almost killed both of us, I'm never making that mistake again" I nod. Finally calm. Louis squeezes my hand, 

We are ready.


	27. 27

"See you soon Gemma" I whisper.


	28. 28

I take one more look into his beautiful eyes.

Before I take my final breath and step off the ledge

This last thing I feel is love for the beautiful man beside me, as we plunge into darkness, hand in hand for the last time. 

"You bring me home"


	29. Sweet Creature Explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, Thank you so, so much for reading! Your support means the world to me and I really cannot thank everyone whos read this enough!
> 
> So now I'm going to explain what happened in the story, because it was probably really confusing!! But that's the whole point!!!
> 
> So here you go 'Sweet Creature' explained!!!!

First of all, their are two different perspectives in this book which is important to understand.

Reality.

Harry's fabrication of traumatic past events .

*******

Now I'm going to explain what ACTUALLY happened.

In the first chapter there is a scene where 4 people get into a car crash.

These four people are Harry, Louis, Gemma and someone else who I'll get back to later.

Then we have a scene where Harry is standing at the edge of a cliff about to end his own life. He reflects over childhood memories of Himself and Gemma. He reflects on meeting Louis and how beautiful he was and how blessed Harry was to have been loved by him. He thinks about how much he has changed, how good everything was before......... before what?

Harry seems to switch from being angry at Louis and Gemma for some unknown reason, to being heartbroken. All we know is that Harry hasn't seen or heard from Louis or Gemma for the past 5 years.

We gather from this story that Harry and Louis had a healthy relationship, before Louis broke up with Harry to be with Harry's sister Gemma. Leaving him with no one and nothing but the memories of his old life.

Louis then spontaneously appears just as Harry is about to jump to his death. He tells Harry how much he loves him, and misses him, and not to jump but he also tells him how Gemma says she's sorry she couldn't make it because she was busy helping Louis' Mum with the baby.

But Louis' mum is dead.

Harry tells us that he is avoiding meeting Louis eyes because he knows that if he does the horrible memories from their past will come flooding back. However he does meet Louis' eyes and sure enough he has a flashback

In this flashback, he is desperately trying to get Louis to stay with him and not to leave him alone, all the while he is singing 'sweet creature' him and Louis' song.

Gemma is waiting at the corner for Louis, waiting for him to leave Harry behind. Louis is trying to break Harry's grip so he can leave with her.

Now keep in mind that at the start of this chapter (Chapter 23) we see two lines. rising and falling inconsistently. Then these lines both flat-line shortly after one another.

We have to think about why they were in the car in the first place, which brings me back to the identity of the 4th and final person in that car.

A baby.

Harry, Louis and Gemma were all in the car coming home from the hospital.

The maternity hospital, because Gemma had just had her 6 month pregnancy checkup scan. Harry and Louis were with her because it wasn't Gemma's baby.

It was Harry and Louis' baby.

Gemma was Harry and Louis surrogate for their baby.

That first flat-line at the start was Gemma's heart monitor after she was pulled from the wreckage of the car.

Louis was driving the car and Gemma was sitting in the passenger seat.

The reason Harry wasn't as badly hurt as the both of them is because he was sitting in the back seat, wanting to give Gemma more leg room.

And the beeping all through Chapter 23 was of Louis heart monitor.

Harry was holding onto Louis' hand as paramedics desperately tried to keep his heart going. When Louis pushed Harry away with such force he fell over, it wasn't Louis at all, It was a defibrillator. Louis was being shocked back to life.

In Harry's mind this is when Louis walks away, meeting Gemma and Harry and Louis' unborn child at 'the corner'. As he watches them slowly disappear before his own eyes. Unable to stop them.

Louis flat-lines.

Louis, Gemma and the baby are all dead.

But...

Louis appears to Harry doesn't he?

Yes and No.

In Harry's mind, he was supposed to die with Louis. They were supposed to together forever. This is Harry's way of seeking peace of mind. This is his closure.

Now remember.

The second last thing Harry says just before he jumps is.

"See you soon Gemma" indicating he would soon be reunited with his dead sister.

The last thing Harry thinks is:

"I take one more look into his beautiful eyes.

Before I take my final breath and step off the ledge

This last thing I feel is love for the beautiful man beside me, as we plunge into darkness, hand in hand for the last time.

And the last thing Harry says is:

"You bring me home"

The last line of his and Louis' song that he never got to finish before Louis died.

He was going to see Gemma, Louis and Darcy (Harry and Louis unborn child, which is mentioned in chapter 16) in heaven. Because there was where he would finally be free of the voices, and the pain that drove him to this. Harry isn't angry at Louis and Gemma for 'Leaving' him, because he knows deep down what really happened Harry never said that Louis and Gemma were the ones to drive him to this. Harry is taking his own life so he can finally be with the people he loves.

Because Harry would rather live in a world where are Louis and Gemma are alive as horrible cruel people who left him, rather than live in a world where the people he loved most in the world did not.

He doesn't want to remember them as they were because the memories of how happy they were hurt even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope all that made sense. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you love it even more now that you know what it really means. I also hope you take away from this that time is precious, you never know when your time or someone else's will come to an end. So cherish every moment you have on this beautiful plant, because you never know, it could be the last time you do.
> 
> *~Autumn~*
> 
> xxxxxxxxx


End file.
